crystal_maidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
2018-07-06 Version 72 * Brand New Character Event Gabriela: Clear individual objectives for rewards. Clear all objectives and work together to complete the Global one to keep the Maiden for yourself! * Items reworked * Orbs were introduced and can be obtained from any level. Collect them and take your shot at the Gacha! 2018-06-28 Version 70 * A New Event: "Independence Day" is now available! * Fight through 12 new event levels * Collect ingredients to be able to craft the new epic maiden Liberty during the event (Dark Warrior Light Support) * Complete the Easy and the Hard mode to receive more completion rewards * Also collect ingredients to craft the exclusive Legendary Justice Hat and the Epic Eagle Stick * Speed up your crafting by grabbing one ingredients pack per day to help you complete the crafting recipes before time runs out on July 7th! * Grab the Event Gacha with Boosted chances to find Julia, The Pool Party Girl (Water Marksman), and Raven, The Bird Of Lies (Dark Support), along with new items: the Metal Gauntlet, Raven's Crow, Wave Pulsar, Rescue Can and the maiden exclusive Raven's Crow Helmet and Julia's Water Suit 2018-06-14 Version 70 * A New Event: "Matsuri" is now available! * Fight through 12 new event levels in a Japanese-inspired setting * Collect ingredients to be able to craft the new legendary maiden Hikaru during the event (Dark Warrior) * Complete the Easy and the Hard mode to receive more completion rewards * Also collect ingredients to craft the exclusive Legendary Tachi Sword (Warrior Weapon) and the Epic Kakute Ring (Warrior Accessory) * Speed up your crafting by grabbing one ingredients pack per day to help you complete the crafting recipes before time runs out on June 23rd! * Grab the Event Gacha with Boosted chances to find Nahame, The Forgotten Tomahawk (Nature Marksman), and Arang, The Firefox (Fire Mage), along with new items: the Mask of deception, Warbonnets, Charming Ring, Shoes of Elusiveness and the maiden exclusive Nahame's Masakari Axes and Arang's Fire Dress 2018-06-05 Version 69 * A New Campaign: The Flying Castle is now available! * The Maidens level cap has been raised to 85 * Get your extra energy at a 30% discount until June 12th * Items from previous events are now available in the Normal and Premium gachas * The user interface has been updated. Let us know your feedback :) * Various maidens have been updated ** Buffs to: Micah, Billie, Lapis,Asuka, Lily, Coral ** Nerfs to: Faye, Patricia, Suzume, Camilla * Fixed an issue with Eloe's summon that caused it to have little damage * Various items have been updated 2018-05-10 Version 67 * A New Event: "Jess's Journey" is now available! * Fight through 6 new event levels in an apocalyptic landscape * Collect ingredients to be able to craft the new legendary maiden Jess during the event (Light Engineer) * Complete the Easy and the Hard mode to receive more completion rewards * Also collect ingredients to craft the exclusive Steampunk Hat and the Energized Electro Gun * Speed up your crafting by grabbing one ingredients pack per day to help you complete the crafting recipes before time runs out on May 19th! * Grab the Event Gacha with Boosted chances to find Ivory, The Corrupted Arrow, and Vanille, The Outlaw, along with new items: the Golden Pistols, Sheriff's Boots, Dark Spirit Gauntlet, Dark Spirit Boots and the maiden exclusive Vanille's Cowgirl Hat and Ivory's Cursed Bow * Stories taking place in the lobby will now show a darker background * New skill animation and VFX for Selena * More defined shadows are now available in the battle environment * The Gacha opening animation is now skippable * New visual for the top bar 2018-04-20 Version 66 * A New Event: "Mission: Let's protect Gaia" is now available! * Fight through 12 new event levels * Collect ingredients to be able to craft the new Earth day exclusive maiden Gaia during the event (Water Support) * Complete the Easy and the Hard mode to receive more completion rewards * Also collect ingredients to craft the exclusive Earth Staff and the Blooming Kimono (wearable by all maidens) * Speed up your crafting by grabbing one ingredients pack per day to help you complete the crafting recipes before time runs out on April 28th * Grab the Event Gacha with Boosted chances to find Faye, The Spirit Caller, and Eloe, The Cursed Hunter, along with new items: the Electric Dagger, Exotic Bracelet, Amazonian Dress, Steel Bracelets and the maiden exclusive Faye's Fighting Boots and Eloe's Cursed Spear * A New Beginning: as part of the rework of the experience we wanted to give to new players trying Crystal Maidens for the first time, we have switched Helen for Selena for all the stories during the campaign. We have also given the new character Selena to all the players that have played since the beginning of Crystal Maidens as a thank you gift * You can now classify ingredients in the Inventory * You can now sell multiple items at once 2018-03-29 Version 63 * A New Event: "The Egg Hunt" is now available! * Fight through 12 new event levels, and face a new boss: Pigasus! * Collect ingredients to be able to craft the new Easter exclusive maiden Ivy during the event (Nature Engineer) * Complete the Easy and the Hard mode to receive more completion rewards * Also collect ingredients to craft the exclusive Bunny Ears and the Bunny Suit (wearable by all maidens) * Speed up your crafting by grabbing one ingredients pack per day to help you complete the crafting recipes before time runs out on April 7th * Grab the Event Gacha with Boosted chances to find Ichi, The Blind Samurai, and Litza, The One Punch Girl, along with new items: the Flash Dress, Gold Necklace, Samurai's Dress, Miru blade and the maiden exclusive Litza's Gauntlet and Ichi's headband 2018-03-14 Version 60 * A New Event: The Feast of Patricia is now available! * Fight through 12 new event levels, and face Patricia, the Drunkest Dancer and her group of party-goers! * Collect ingredients to be able to craft the new exclusive maiden Patricia during the event (Nature Mage) * Complete the Easy and the Hard mode to receive more completion rewards * Also collect ingredients to craft the exclusive Leprechaun's Hat and the St-Pat's Staff (Mage) * Speed up your crafting by grabbing one ingredients pack per day to help you complete the crafting recipes before time runs out on March 21st * Grab the Event Gacha with Boosted chances to find Dana, The Defender, and Dawn, The Little Witch, along with the new items: the Dancing Shoes, Barmaid Dress, and Magical Pipe 2018-03-09 Version 59 * The inventory has been upgraded to allow the filtering of items by character class and item type, and sorting by Obtained time. * Fixed for the server issues that have been happening for the past few weeks. The servers should be much more stable now. * Changed tutorial steps to allow for a faster gameplay experience. * Added a switch to toggle between Easy mode and Hard mode. * Stories in the campaign mode now have the characters closer, and with expressions. * We have adjusted the prices of all item upgrades. We found that while Legendary were extremely expensive to upgrade, common and rare items were a bit too easy to upgrade to reach the item level cap. As such we've increased the upgrade costs for the common (from 100 to 500 coins) and rare (from 1000 to 2000 coins) items, and lowered the legendary upgrade cost (from 100000 to 22500 coins). * Fix on dark forest battleground (Campaign 2) where player could notice a voided gap on the left of the screen at the beginning of the battle (Android Only) 2018-02-08 Version 56 * New Valentine's day Event Live: Love is in the air! * Fight through 12 new event levels, and face a final boss in the clouds * Ophelia, the Shadow Bow, is available exclusively for the duration of the Valentine's Day Event. Collect ingredients during the event to summon her! * Also collect ingredients to craft the new maiden Asuka the Dark Lover, 4 new exclusive items, and an exclusive Valentine's day profile icon. * Special Valentine Event Gacha with 2 new maidens: Lily and Mei-Li. You can also collect the event exclusive Fairy set and Xiu Long set from the event gacha * New Ingredients pack to help you complete the crafting recipes for the Valentine event rewards * Improved loading for maidens icons and maidens scenes * Various bug fixes 2018-01-24 Version 54 Gameplay * New Event - Nutaku's Anniversary - New defence mecanism! * Event items - limited time - collect Nutaku-tan's gears * Added Kade (Dark Warrior) to the Gacha Pool Technical Improvements * Improved items streaming and Battle maps User Interface * Added Promotion window * Added generic Event Icon Game Balance * Campaign 2 - Adjusted bosses' health and damage * Inventory slot has been reduced to mitigate lag and problems.